


frivolity

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, F/F, F/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: *drum roll* circus au! maybe it’s been done before, maybe not. this first part is just an intro, to kind of give an idea of the setting. i really hope you enjoy!here's a rundown of the roles:v: ringmaster; stage name Rey (meaning king, also symbolizing the sun)rika: contortionist; stage name Reina (meaning queen)yoosung: clown; stage name Daintyzen: escape artist/sideshow as "most beautiful man in the world"; stage name Beautyjaehee: strongwoman; stage name Titaniajumin: animal tamer; stage name Regiumseven: magician; stage name Seventh Wonder





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay, guys, here’s my au for nanowrimo! i won’t be updating this daily but i will update when i feel it’s appropriate. maybe weekly, maybe more often. this doesn’t have a set storyline…yet! and i intend to kind of go through and give sections to each character so this won’t really focus on anyone in particular in the beginning. but as the end is not planned yet, i definitely would love your input about the characters in general and if you want this mc to focus on anyone in particular eventually! i will still be doing requests and mafia!jumin during nano as well.
> 
> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

“Come one! Come all!”

_Have you ever wanted to run away?_

“Join us nightly! Witness wonders you could only imagine!

_Have you ever wanted to do something...exciting?_

“You won't believe your eyes! Acts to fascinate everyone from all walks of life!”

_Is your life too regulated? Too dull? Boring?_

“All ticket proceeds go to save those less fortunate!”

_Doesn't everyone dream of running away to do something amazing?_

“Remember! The traveling RFC will be here for only a week! Don't miss it!”

_Would you like to join our circus?_

~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * 

V glanced around the tent. Everyone was finishing up their makeup for their first performance in the new city. “Is everyone ready?”

“I'm just saying! Wouldn't it make more sense if they announced me properly? Just imagine! ‘Witness the Most Beautiful Man in the World’! Wouldn't that be much better?” Zen complained. It was the same argument he had every night.

“But you're just the escape artist! What do your looks have to do with it?” Yoosung answered, contorting his face to apply the clown makeup. “I hate doing this. Can someone help me?”

“I'll help you! Pucker up, Yoosung!” Seven called from across the tent. Yoosung quickly shook his head.

“I believe Zen has a point. Should we not market our strongest asset?” Jaehee piped up. As always, she was the first to be completely ready. Her costume was understated compared to the others, with loose sleeves and legs to allow her adequate movement. She was one of the ones with the least amount of makeup. Jumin usually wore very little as well. Zen's costume didn't require makeup but he was always insistent on at least a layer to “highlight natural perfection” as he put it.

“NO! Stop it, Seven! Rikaaaaaaa!” Yoosung yelled with a whine in his voice.

“Just let me be a clown with you! I can do two acts! Or even better, I can be a clown AND a wizard! If Zen can do double duty, so can I!”

“Luciel, you're a magician, not a wizard. And I'd love for you to be a clown but you won't leave Yoosung alone when you are,” Rika explained patiently, coming into the tent. She immediately went to Yoosung to finish his makeup.

“Can we not also tell him to stay away from my Elizabeth? She gets rather aggressive when he plays too roughly.” Jumin was standing in the back, just watching, as he did.

“Of course that beast is aggressive! It's a freaking tiger!” Zen's nose twitched and he held back a sneeze. “Seriously, why do we even need an animal tamer?”

“What circus have you been to that did not have a cat tamer?” Jumin shot back calmly. “And Elizabeth the Third is the true beauty attracting all the visitors. Who would not flock to see such a gorgeous creature?”

“Sorry, Zen. You're pretty, too, but Elly is the cuuuuuuutest!” Seven added, dragging out the word.

“Everyone. I don't mean to interrupt but curtains will be rising in ten minutes,” V announced. He'd been mostly staying out of their discussions. But he shared a smile with Rika. “We sold out on our first night. It is good to know the money is all going to a good cause.”

Rika smiled at the news. But was there a dark look in her eyes for a split second? Surely not. “Yes. We will save so many…” she murmured.

The others were ready within moments and they gathered backstage, peeking out at the crowd. V and Rika would be the first to go out. The various props the others needed were well organized and nearby. This was well-rehearsed and no one really had stage fright anymore. Sometimes Yoosung was still nervous in front of the larger crowds but clowns were a crowd-pleaser so he always got lots of smiles and laughs. And while Jaehee wouldn't display any unease, she sometimes worried before her performance. The audience was settling in to their seats as the lights dropped. They gave the audience a bit longer to quiet down before V and Rika pranced out. A spotlight snapped on, bathing the two in the bright light. They bowed, Rika blowing kisses.

“Good evening, children, parents, folks of all ages! Welcome to the RFC!” V and Rika called together, their voice amplified by the clip microphones.

“I am your ringmaster, Rey! Please put your hands together for my lovely, talented partner, the contortionist, Reina!”

Rika tumbled into a somersault, pulling her legs to wrap around her head as the spotlight followed her acrobatics.

“Many have found themselves captivated by her so do not worry if you find it difficult to pry your eyes away! Her spellbinding movements are for the good of all!” The script was the same every week but V still always found himself transfixed by Rika's act. But that was just because he was in love with her. Soon they'd be married but V still believed he'd never be able to take his eyes off her.  

Next to come out was Seven, waving his cape and making a spectacle as only he could.

“Now we have our mysterious magician who says he will take the secrets of his magic to his grave. He calls himself the Seventh Wonder of the world!”

Seven performed simple parlor tricks for the opening, though with lights and smoke to get the audience's attention. “A magician never reveals his secrets!” he said with what he believed was a spooky, mysterious vibrato. The children in the audience were always the most amazed by Seven. Not because he was a bad magician and the adults could see through his tricks. But because Seven was still such a child and he planned his act to specifically appeal to children (because then it was more fun for him, too).

A pre-recorded roar sounded out over the crowd, stealing the attention from Seven. Jumin strolled out, leading his white tiger, Elizabeth the Third.

“Fear not, brave audience! This is our animal tamer, Regium! Yes, that is a real tiger he is leading! Are you brave enough to watch him defy death in the jaws of this mighty feline?”

Jumin would never use whips on his Elizabeth, of course. But he used hand movements and eye contact to give her commands. She opened her jaws, displaying her fangs. Jumin was almost transfixed. Such a  lovely animal. No woman could possibly compare. Even her breath was magnificent. Jumin held up a hand and Elizabeth tossed her head but closed her jaws. He pet her head, the audience gasping. One child yelled out that they, too, wanted to pet the kitty. Many laughed at that. Jumin would never let some random child touch his Elizabeth. That child might as well give up on that dream.

Yoosung's intro music played and he came dancing and tripping out with a small troupe of clowns.

“Ah! Don't look now but it appears our clowns have come to meet you! You've never before seen an act like theirs! Please give a round of applause to their leader, Dainty!”

Yoosung rolled his eyes. He hated that name. But Rika had picked it out and the audience always loved it. He led a small comedy routine of a few slapstick moves with his clowns, pulling out a bouquet of flowers to apologize for “hitting” the others. Flowers fell from the rafters of the tent, the audience letting out a satisfied “Ooooh!” as they caught the petals.

“Dear members of the audience, it gives me great honor to present to you our mighty Titania, the strongest person you'll ever meet!”

That was Jaehee's cue. She walked out calmly, a set of weights over her shoulder. Jaehee's legs were the strongest part of her body. She walked to the center, calmly placing the weights out. She hoisted up one after the other with her feet, ending her intro by tossing one into the air and catching it with one hand as it came down. The audience went wild for the maneuver.

Then a flourish of music played (romantic music, as Zen insisted) and the spotlight shifted to show a sealed barrel being brought out on stage. It began to shake but it never tipped. There was no obvious exit but soon Zen cracked the lid off, splinters of wood falling from the way the barrel cracked in his escape.

“Have you ever seen a more elegant escape, ladies and gentlemen? Our escape artist, Beauty, is certain to keep your hearts under lock and key. That is one lock even he cannot crack. Those are the only locks he can't crack. Everything else is a simple feat to our master of escape!”

Now the whole crew gathered in the center ring, Rika and V taking the center between all the other members. “We have something for everyone tonight!” Rika announced. “From the familiar,” she gestured to Yoosung, “to the appealing,” she moved to Zen, “to the peculiar,” Seven, “and the dramatic!” she finished at Jumin. “Something for everyone!”

“Join us, dear friends! We have many ways to divert you! Let your troubles slip away and worry about nothing but enjoying yourself tonight! Welcome! To the RFC!”

The crowd's reaction was as boisterous as always. V and Rika shared a look. V was so proud of his fiancee. She was doing such good for the world. But in Rika's mind, there were other thoughts lurking. She had every intention of doing good but her definition did not seem to match V's.

The RFC was a famous circus for a few years until one of the lead performers, Reina, mysteriously disappeared. The official story was that she died but several diehard fans questioned that idea. There was no body, after all. How could she be dead if there was no body? But after her disappearance, the circus disbanded and no longer performed in the public. But they were practically a family so the members stayed together. They avoided the spotlight, though, as it felt wrong to perform without Reina. Rey, especially, avoided the public eye.

But then a mysterious text and phone call and someone new found themselves in the ranks. A young woman, who was seemingly led to them with the idea of bringing back the RFC. Who was she? Was that truly her goal? Who or what had brought her there? Could they trust this complete stranger with something so deeply important to them?

_Would you like to join our circus?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here’s part 2 of the circus au! i love writing all of the rfa at once but it’s also so hard to manage dialogue between so many people, hahaha. but i love writing dialogue too. after this chapter starts the more individual chapters focusing more on specific characters.

MC found herself led to what looked like a senior community or perhaps a small boarding house. She had received a strange phone call, talking about a famous circus. Or so the voice claimed, though she had never heard of it.

“You need to go there. They need your help,” the voice said. It didn’t make any sense. She refused, at first. “I need you to see something for me. They won’t let outsiders in. But if you mention the name Rika, they will welcome you.”

“Then why don’t you just go? I have nothing to do with this.”

“I know. That’s why it has to be you. There are secrets there but they hide behind their pain. They want an audience again. You’re the perfect choice because you have nothing to do with them.”

Something didn’t add up but soon her phone was receiving files. Articles about the circus, pictures, even the amount of money it raised. It had been raising money to give to charity. The smiles of everyone seemed so genuine. Ultimately, MC gave in. Upon hanging up with the stranger, her GPS was loaded with new coordinates. It took some time to travel there and it seemed secluded in the forest. The building itself looked older but it wasn’t in disrepair. It did almost seem abandoned but maybe only recently abandoned. “Did I come to the wrong place?” she murmured under her breath. But it was peaceful there. She walked around the side of the building to the back. Behind was a small clearing, though there were still trees surrounding it. MC happened to spot a path through the trees. Well, she was supposed to go to the house probably but the path looked so inviting. She bid one last look at the building (still believing it was actually empty) and journeyed down the path. There was nothing quite like a forest path. It was peaceful and quiet with the rays of the sunlight peeking through the branches to bathe the path in what looked like spotlights. Maybe it was childish but she had to do a little twirl through the small patches, just like when she was a girl. Maybe being alone in such an idyllic setting prompted her to relive her childhood. She continued down the path, taking a deep breath. Trees didn’t always have a specific smell but forests did. But it wasn’t long until she heard noises, not natural forest sounds. Maybe this place wasn’t abandoned after all.

“Jaehee! Move the log! Okay?” MC heard a voice call, soon followed by the sound of something heavy falling. Was that an actual log falling? Did someone move it? How was that possible? MC left the path to hide a bit in the trees. She approached the sound, a little worried that someone did actually just casually toss a log. Just in case that was what happened, MC didn’t want to surprise that person.

“Yoosung, come here. I have a new trick for you!”

“Not again, Seven. I know what you’re going to do. I won’t fall for it…again.”

“Wait, where’s Zen? Did he get stuck again?”

“I am not stuck and I’ve never gotten trapped before! Stop lying!” That voice seemed to come from above. MC took a few more steps and found another clearing near a stream. There was a table set up as well as what looked like an obstacle course or a gym. Sitting at a the table was a blond boy and a man with black hair. At the water, MC saw a woman washing her hands. Glancing up, MC spotted a wicker basket up in the tree branches. She saw it move againt the wind. Was there…someone in there?

“Oooh! I can get him out!” Finally, MC saw the final person. A loud guy with bright red hair.

“No way! Don’t come near me, Seven!” the basket called down. Okay, so the one with red hair was Seven? What sort of name was that? “Fine, I’ll come down.” The basket shook more violently and somehow a man popped out. He climbed down the tree and soon everyone was gathered around the table. Despite the strangeness of the situation, MC had to wonder how there were such beautiful people in the world. Had they all gathered there to form a secret beautiful society?

“Your hair has become long again. You should cut it,” the dark-haired man finally spoke, and he looked to be addressing the woman.

She barely blinked but her shoulders tightened a little. “While not performing, I do not need short hair, correct?” she asked rather stiffly.

“Shut up, you stupid cat-lover! Jaehee’s hair is fine. She can have long hair if she wants.” The one who had been in the basket (who was almost criminally handsome with long white hair) stepped in to defend the woman, who must have been named Jaehee. Slowly, MC was learning about these people. She knew she should reveal herself but she was far too interested in watching these people.

“I like you with short hair, too, Jaehee. But do you like your hair long instead?” the blonde boy asked. He looked like he might be the youngest of all of them. But the one with red hair could have been close to the same age.

“I do not have a preference. Short hair was easier while performing,” Jaehee answered.

“The audience stated they preferred it that way,” the black-haired man said. He spoke in a very calm manner and seemed like he always had his composure. The way everyone was talking, they sounded as though they’d been together a long time. And talking about performing and audiences. Could these be the circus performers she was sent to find?

“But if Jaehee likes her hair long, she can have long hair!” the one with white hair jumped to her defense again.

“Maybe I should have long hair. I look even better than Zen when my hair is long!” Seven said. She tried to imagine him with long hair. It was actually…a cute image.

“No one could possibly look better than Zen,” Jaehee said, her eyes becoming a little brighter with the change in subject.

The one with white hair laughed. “Yeah, there’s no way anyone looks better than me!” Was he Zen, then? Okay. So Seven had red hair. Zen was the handsome one with white hair. Jaehee was the woman.

“The polls frequently tied us in terms of appearance.” MC took a good look at the man who had black hair and compared him to the one called Zen. They were both good-looking enough to cause any man to be envious. Were they equal, though? “There are different tastes out there. Some consider me more handsome.”

“Maybe they thought you were better looking because you were with a tiger, Jumin. Don’t women like dangerous guys?”

“Elizabeth the Third is not dangerous. She is as beautiful as I so of course the audience reacted that way. We are suited to be partners.” Who was Elizabeth the third? Was the one with black hair called Jumin?

Okay, maybe it was time to finally show herself. Before they thought she was spying on them. She made her way back to the path and made her way to the clearing.

“Um, hello? Is someone back here?” she called. Don’t mind me. Just wandering through. Definitely wasn’t watching you earlier. Nope.

“What? Who’s that?” she heard the boy yelp. He was the one who didn’t have a name yet in her mind.

“Did someone find us?” Jaehee this time.

“I’m sorry, I’m looking for someone. I didn’t mean to interrupt.” MC came to the clearing and revealed herself, trying to seem innocent.

“Oooh, a mystery! Were you looking for me? Because you didn’t find me! Don’t let them tell you you did!” Seven cried.

“But, Seven, she did find us. Including you. But why would you be looking for Seven?” the blonde cutie asked.

“I wasn’t looking for him. I don’t think so, at least. I was looking for people in the RFC. I need to find them. I was told to come here.”

Jumin stood. “Told? You are trespassing. Explain yourself.” Maybe Jumin was a little scary. He was tall and so serious.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m here because people want the RFC to return. So I was hoping to help, maybe? I don’t know why the RFC stopped performing. They were doing so much good and helping people. I think an organization like that is needed now. People need to see what good can be done. Especially by a successful group.”

No one answered MC at first but Zen stood. “Shoud we take her to V?” he asked quietly.

“I do not think that is necessary,” Jaehee answered. “It might upset V. We know he has no intention of reviving the RFC.”

“But why not?” MC couldn’t help but interject. She didn’t know who V was but if he was the one making the decisions, she wanted to talk to him. MC was led there by someone but she did believe that the RFC did good and from the information she’d been shown, she wanted to bring them back. “Can’t I speak to him? Or at least find out why the RFC stopped performing?”

“We lost someone,” the blonde answered, quite somber. “Did you see any of our shows? Reina. She died. That’s why we stopped.”

“I’m sorry. It’s hard to get over that grief.”

“More importantly, how did you come here? Our location is not known.” Uh-oh. Scary Jumin was back.

Right. MC was an outsider. “Oh, I didn’t know it was a secret. Don’t worry. No one else knows. Someone asked me to speak to you on their behalf. And for someone named Rika. But I truly want to see the RFC return, too. So while I’m here for them, I’m asking you for me, too.”

“Rika? What? You knew Rika? Jumin, let’s take her to V! Come on!” the blonde boy pleaded.

“Yoosung’s right. V needs to hear this.” Seven spoke up, sounding serious for once. MC glanced around and the others seemed to agree. Zen nodded his head. Jaehee’s gaze was to the ground but she was no longer objecting. Only Jumin seemed to want to keep MC away from the one called V.

“Very well. We’ll lead her back,” Jumin finally agreed. But MC got the feeling she was being watched very closely. Not just by Jumin, but she felt Jaehee’s eyes on her as well.

“Thank you. I appreciate the opportunity to speak to him. My name is MC.”

“Hi, MC! I’m Yoosung! I was Dainty the clown!” Aha, so that was his name. MC giggled a little at the name Dainty, though. “Don’t laugh! Reina picked the name for me.”

“It suits you! It’s very cute, just like you!” MC said. Yoosung seemed happy about that.

“And I was known as Beauty. But beautiful ladies like yourself can call me Zen!” Zen winked and MC felt her cheeks grow warm. Was he flirting with her? How was that possible? And why did MC want him to flirt with her more?

“I~ am known as the Seventh Wonder!” Seven shouted with a flourish.

“That’s Seven. His real name is Luciel but we all call him Seven,” Yoosung explained.

MC nodded and laughed. “Can I ask your name?” she turned to Jaehee. She already knew everyone’s name now but she pretended to need the introductions.

“I am Jaehee. I hope you are not here with any ill will, MC.”

“Jaehee! MC isn’t bad! I can feel it! She’s nice!” Yoosung interrupted.

“Oh, it’s okay. I know my arrival was a little suspicious. It’s okay, Jaehee. Trust is earned, right? But it takes time so I don’t expect you to instantly like me. Thanks for giving me the chance, though!” MC gave Jaehee a bright smile. Jaehee seemed to accept the answer. She didn’t respond but her gaze seemed less strict.

“And that one is Jumin. He’s a robot. Don’t bother talking to him,” Zen said, indicating Jumin. Jumin didn’t say anything in his defense.

“I’m sure he’s not a robot,” MC said quietly. “He seems very strong and trustworthy, the way he’s standing up for V. I bet he’s got plenty of other things to think about. Try understanding him a little more, okay? I bet you could be best friends.” That made Seven and Yoosung burst out laughing. Zen made a face.

“MC! They hate each other! They’ll never be friends!” Yoosung laughed.

“No way can they be friends!” Seven agreed.

That seemed a little sad to MC but she supposed they at least tolerated each other. That must have been enough. MC was led down the path back to the main house, the building she had passed in the beginning. She found it strange that Zen, Yoosung, and Seven were so welcoming toward her. Jaehee’s reaction made the most sense. Jumin almost bordered on hostility but she sensed more depth to how he was treating her. Upon reaching the large compound, Seven opened the back door. They all entered into a large kitchen space. It was spacious and bright. It almost struck her as a commercial kitchen. It was obvious that numerous people used it at various times. There were two refrigerators, two ovens, two sinks… As she had suspected, it seemed all of them lived there at the same time. One sink had numerous dirty dishes so she tried to guess who might have left them there. She couldn’t imagine it being anyone other than Yoosung and Seven.

“Seven,” Yoosung whined. “Clean up your dishes! Why are you and Jumin so useless at dishes?”

“I’m certain I told Zen to clean up this morning.” Jumin confirmed that he was one of the culprits, though with his spotless appearance, it was almost hard to believe.

“Hey! It’s not my job to clean up after you! Stop being so lazy and do it yourself!”

Jaehee simply sighed but MC had to laugh. These people were all so different but already fun.

“I wish I could’ve seen you all perform. It must have been wonderful,” she said wistfully. It seemed like no one heard her but Jaehee gave a small smile.

“There were many good memories made during that time,” Jaehee admitted softly. Wait, had Jaehee always been that cute? That small smile with that soft voice should have been illegal. It was almost too much for MC but the others were making enough of a scene to distract MC again.

Soon, an unknown voice called down the hallway. “Done with practice?” The voice was soft and gentle, like the speaker cared deeply. Maybe too deeply. In walked a man with pale hair. Not white but a pale blue-green. Mint-colored, maybe? He, too, was good-looking like all the others. How unfair. Was this man V? The man spotted MC and stopped. “Oh? Who’s this?” he asked.

“She’s got something she wanted to talk to you about, V,” Seven explained.

“Yes, hi, my name is MC–” MC began.

“She wants us to restart the circus!” Yoosung blurted out. She glanced at him with a questioning look but he was watching V, practically daring him to argue.

“Yeah, actually. Yoosung is right. I really want to bring the RFC back. The public misses you.”

V looked surprised and one by one, he met everyone’s eyes. Gauging their reactions. MC took a silent note that V was careful not to react too much until he gathered their opinions. “I see. You’re not the first to make that request,” he admitted, though he seemed to avoid looking at Yoosung. Yoosung was clearly in favor of starting up the RFC again.

“I know you had a good reason to stop performing. And it must be hard to even consider starting again. But I hope you will. The public still needs you. The RFC can still do so much good. I don’t know how the rest of you feel but I would be willing to help, if I could. If it could convince you. Um, I’m asking for myself but also… Someone asked me to come. To ask you for Rika’s sake.” That got a reaction from V. He visibly stiffened. MC looked around at the others briefly. Zen was keeping his eyes on the floor. Jaehee was watching MC. Yoosung was still a little angry. But Jumin and Seven. They saw V’s reaction. MC caught the way Jumin’s eyes widened ever-so-slightly at V’s reaction. Seven just kept his gaze on V. Everyone else was oblivious.

“Where did you hear the name Rika?” V asked, trying to keep his composure.

MC knew her answer would be important. It might be the difference between them kicking her out or agreeing to her request. “I spoke to someone else. He asked me to approach you on his behalf. He told me that Rika wanted you to continue. But I don’t know who she is, sorry.”

V was solemn but he shared a look with Jumin. MC got the feeling they were having a silent conversation. “I see. I am honored to know that the RFC made such an impression on so many people. I cannot make this decision on my own. Should we vote on this, everyone?”

Yoosung was quick to answer. “We should start it up again!”

“I can’t deny the public much longer. The world needs my beauty.” Zen flashed a winning smile and MC felt her knees falter at how dazzling it was.

“If we can still do some good, I vote we continue, if that is what everyone else wishes.” Jaehee’s answer was so pragmatic. MC almost wondered if it was really her opinion. She almost seemed unsure of herself.

“I have so many new magic tricks to show!” Seven whined but he was careful to meet V’s gaze. Another secret, silent conversation between their eyes.

Jumin was watching V mostly, even while everyone else voted. “I will follow your wishes, V. You have not steered us wrong in the past.” Yoosung seemed to have something to say at that but he held his tongue, an angry pout settling over his face.

“Then I believe the majority wants us to bring back the RFC. If that is what everyone wants, then maybe it is time to pick it up again,” V said with a gentle smile. It suited his face, in MC’s opinion.

Everyone else looked pleased, with the exception of Jaehee and Jumin who were keeping their faces carefully neutral. MC beamed. “I’m so glad! Is there anything I can do to help you? Help you find a good place to perform or spread the word or something?”

“Actually…” V said, his eyes flickering first to Seven and then to Jumin. “We are missing a performer now. Will you join us as a performer?”

Jaehee’s mouth snapped open but she quickly shut it, quieting her own objection.

“Can we trust her?” But Jumin came right out and said it.

Despite the situation, MC nodded. “Jumin is right. I could tell you all that you could trust me but you don’t know me. Why would you ask me to join you?”

“I pride myself on my impression of others. Your desire to help is sincere as is your wish to see the RFC return. I believe you will be of great assistance to us. And right now, our biggest need is a performer.” V sounded so calm and sure of himself. It surprised her to hear such confidence when he just met her.

“But I don’t know how to do anything,” she said, looking at Zen. If she were to try to do his escape feats, she would die.

But then he smiled at her, his eyes holding hers and she felt like they were the only ones in the room for a moment. “You’ll be fine. We’ll all be happy to help such a cute girl learn the ropes.” He winked and MC almost started giggling just because she didn’t know how else to react. He reduced her to a squealing little girl, starstruck by how handsome he was.

“Yeah! We’ll teach you, MC!” Her attention was torn away by Yoosung whose smile practically lit up the room. He was cuter than she could ever be. Just seeing his bright smile made her grin, too. She couldn’t help it.

“Well. Okay, then. If you’re all okay with it. I’ll join!”

V offered that gentle smile again and MC was addicted. All of these people were so perfect. She was going to get whiplash going between them. “Then, allow me to officially welcome the newest member of the RFC.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this starts the more character-centric chapters. this first one is mostly zen with some v and jumin.

“MC? May I speak to you alone for a moment?” V asked. MC nodded and followed him to the living area while everyone else remained in the kitchen. V motioned for her to take a seat in a worn but comfortable-looking chair. The room’s walls were sparse but she sensed the others spent a good deal of time there. The furniture was all very used but clean enough. But the space somehow seemed empty to her. It almost reminded her of V’s smile. Gentle. Welcoming. But missing something essential.

MC took a seat in the chair and V sat opposite on a large sectional couch. She smiled at the man, doing her best to make sure he wasn’t already regretting the decision to let her join. “I’m really happy, V. I want to thank you. I know the decision wasn’t easy but I’ll do my best so you don’t regret it, okay?” she asked cheerfully.

“I’m glad if you feel that way,” he replied. “The RFC is very dear to me. I will do anything to protect them.” His expression turned more grim and MC’s smile slipped off in turn. “I don’t mean to be threatening but it is a mystery how you know the name Rika. And the fact that someone you won’t name told you to say her name makes me… uncomfortable. I wish to take the chance and trust you. I hope you won’t do anything to betray my trust.”

She nodded solemnly. “I understand. I don’t know what Rika’s name means to you. Someone did ask me to approach you but I can’t really contact them again and they didn’t ask me to. When I learned about the RFC, it became my own personal goal. I guess that’s not very reassuring but I mean no harm. If the person who sent me had some other motives, I wasn’t aware of them. And I apologize in advance. I think it’s really nice that you’re so protective of them all. You all seem like a big family, right? That’s really nice. So I guess thanks for being so good to them. I don’t know you all well yet but I really look forward to getting to know everyone. Including you.” She smiled brightly.

V looked a little embarrassed. She was an odd girl. But he didn’t sense any malice from her. V caught sight of Jumin watching them from the kitchen. Jumin and V had always been best friends and while V preferred to trust people first, Jumin was more pragmatic. He seemed to prefer the company of his animals to any human. It was clear he was suspicious of MC. V smiled at his friend, trying to reassure him that he knew what he was doing. Jumin turned and went back to the others. V excused himself from MC and retreated to the back of the house again.

MC spent some time with the others before Yoosung and Zen decided to give her a tour. Most of them shared rooms and MC was told she would share with Jaehee because they were the only two women. She doubted Jaehee would be too happy about that but it felt nice being so welcomed, even if only some of the members were wholeheartedly welcoming her.

The first night was crazy. Everyone ate dinner together and it was loud with a lot of banter, yelling, joking, and laughter. MC did her best to keep up and join in, though it was fun to just sit back and watch as well. MC volunteered to help clean up, though she was surprised when Zen joined her. The others all went to enjoy themselves elsewhere but Zen stayed to help. She was glad, though, as cleaning up the dinner and dishes for seven people was a large task for one person. But she had to admit to being slightly intimidated by Zen. Not because he was dangerous but because he was so handsome. She was certain it was bad for her heart in the way it sped up around him.

“So how are you doing, cutie? I bet it’s overwhelming, huh?” he asked.

Cutie? He probably flirted with anyone and everyone. Just ignore it. Tell that to her cheeks as she felt them heat up. “It might be,” she admitted with a soft laugh. “I didn’t really know what to expect when I came here. I definitely didn’t think I’d be joining you all as a performer.” She shook her head slightly, blushing more. “It makes me nervous. I’ve always had bad stage fright,” she admitted, but she instantly felt foolish for doing so. A man like Zen, so confident and sure of himself would never know what stage fright felt like.

“Yeah? Me too,” he said, surprising MC. Zen laughed at her expression. “What, I can’t get stage fright? I don’t tell anyone but I still get nervous performing.” He shrugged. “But I guess it is a thrill to see the reactions of all those people.” He laughed at his own comment.

“So? Have you ever gotten stuck? You’re an escape artist, right? So have you ever gotten trapped in anything?” she asked.

“You mean besides being trapped in your beautiful eyes?” he quipped. MC went dark red and she had to look down at her feet, shifting bashfully. How could he say things like that! But her reaction even embarrassed him and he laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I’ve gotten stuck before. That’s part of the whole thing, though. Anything I get stuck in, I have to learn how to escape from.”

“So what’s the secret?” she asked, grateful that he moved on from flirting. It was dangerous being alone with him. He didn’t seem to understand her question as he gave her a quizzical look. “I mean what’s the secret behind being an escape artist? How do you do it?”

“Oh!” he laughed. “Well, I guess Steven’s the one who really has to hide his secrets. He won’t even tell any of us how he does his tricks. As for me, it’s all a matter of how I position myself. If I get caught in the wrong position, I can’t get out. But I guess no one in the audience ever realized that every single time, I was tied up in the same position, no matter what I was inside. Once I learned how to wiggle out of the ropes in that position, it was easier to escape from bigger things. But I won’t get in anything airtight. I’m not that good. I just want the people to be entertained when they watch me.”

MC smiled. He wasn’t all awkward flirting. He was actually a good guy. “That’s nice. I guess that’s what it’s all about for you guys? Making people happy, helping them?” It was hard to believe sometimes that people still had such altruistic outlooks. “So? Wanna give me the details on everyone else?” she giggled.

Zen laughed, “Unfortunately, Seven’s the one with all the gossip on everyone else. But I can tell you what I know. Let’s see. Everyone here is pretty good. Nice people. Yoosung is the youngest and sometimes he acts like it. But he’s like my little brother. He and I share a room. He’s really into gaming. Jaehee is pretty amazing. She’s mature and capable and stronger than anyone else. But she’s got this inner discipline that’s just so cool. If you ever need help, she’s probably the one who can help you the most. Seven is weird, haha. He’s always joking but sometimes I can’t tell if he’s telling the truth or not. He’s got some secrets but he’s a good enough guy around us. He’s got friends, at least. Jumin is just a pain. Stay away from him. Really. He’s so stubborn and rude. He and V are best friends but I don’t know how. Like I said, he’s a robot and he just doesn’t know how to be a human. So just ignore him. And as for V, he’s responsible and kind. He and Ri–Reina brought us all together. They started the RFC, just the two of them. We owe V a lot. You can definitely trust him, too.”

MC smiled. “And you, Zen? What about you?”

“Me?” he sounded surprised. “I’m an open book. I think it’s important to be friendly. I love what I do and that’s the most important thing to me right now. Someday it’ll all work out and I’ll find someone to love and be happy with her, too.”

“Yeah?” she asked, feeling her heart thump. “Figured a handsome guy like you would have women lining up around the block.”

He laughed again and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I understand falling in love with me for my looks but I’m looking for something more than that. Someone I can treat like a princess, who loves me for me and not because I’m famous or handsome. But it makes sense if she comes to me because of my looks. She just has to see past that, too.”

MC blushed, and blinked shyly. He was actually really romantic, wasn’t he? “That sounds nice. Finding someone like that, I mean.”

“Right? Maybe I’ll find someone soon…” he trailed off and they met each other’s eyes.

“Maybe…” MC mumbled, though her embarrassment soon won out. She and Zen were mostly done anyways so she excused herself and tried not to make any assumptions about what might have just happened between them.

MC was heading down the longer hallway that led to bedrooms when Jumin appeared in front of her. He was watching her in that unblinking way he had. MC knew he trusted her the least out of all of the members. But she also could understand why. She gave him a cheerful smile but he still blocked her way.

“Why did you actually come here?” he asked, his voice stern and commanding. He took a step closer and MC felt so much smaller, all of a sudden.

“I told the truth. I want to see the RFC perform again,” she said as bravely as she could. She met Jumin’s eyes and saw him calculating, weighing every single word and action she made. He was like the guard of the RFC, she realized. V might have been the leader but Jumin was trying to look out for everyone, to make sure no one got hurt.

“I do not know your connection with the name Rika. I do not know why you’ve appeared before us. V has asked us to trust you and I will do as he says. I ask that you tread lightly. There are things here you are unaware of. Do not put yourself where you don’t belong,” he commanded solemnly.

MC nodded, completely serious as he was. “Of course. I’m not asking you to trust me immediately, Jumin. I wouldn’t expect you to in this situation. I think… I think it’s really amazing of you to watch out for everyone. You’re so kind,” she said softly.

“Kind? I have done nothing kind.” He turned and walked away from her abruptly but MC just smiled. Zen really was wrong about Jumin. Jumin was very kind, no matter what either of them said to the contrary.


End file.
